


Ordinary Day

by musguita



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por un momento los dos se tendrán que conformar con estar en otro tiempo con carreteras que no verán porque si se van puede que no consigan volver nunca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Day

De pequeña soñaba con viajar. Una maleta con lo necesario y un montón de carreteras paralelas. Ahora viaja con una bolsa pequeña y sabe que él desearía poder hacerlo por mundos paralelos. Ella tan solo se conforma con seguir soñando. Por un momento los dos se tendrán que conformar con estar en otro tiempo con carreteras que no verán porque si se van puede que no consigan volver nunca.

1969 huele diferente. A veces él habla diferente. Hay momentos en los que deja de trabajar en el supuesto aparato que les llevará de vuelta a casa, la Tardis en medio de cualquier galaxia. Se sientan en las escaleras del edificio en el que viven desde hace un par de semanas y él le pregunta qué tal le ha ido en el trabajo. Parece otra persona más, un londinense con ganas de comerse el mundo y sueños hechos a base de películas de ciencia ficción. Algunas tardes va a visitarla a la tienda de discos donde trabaja, le pide que ponga algún vinilo y se sienta a escuchar sin decir nada. Ella le mira y por un instante piensa que puede que no sea tan malo después de todo. Que podría acostumbrarse si él lo hiciese.

Tres semanas después, el 30 de Enero de 1969, la arrastra por las calles de Londres. Le duelen los pies y es uno de esos días en los que 1969 es como estar en el limbo esperando al juicio final con la sensación de que no te querrán allá arriba. Se meten por una puerta trasera de un restaurante, les increpan un poco y él roba una botella de vino. Suben por unas escaleras y al salir por la puerta Martha ve el cielo con ese color que solo tiene en Londres. Esa mezcla de azul y gris que no existe en otra parte. Hay un par de sillas plegables cerca del borde y una manta.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? Estoy cansada y lo único que me apetece es meterme en la cama…

-Eres una quejica –interrumpe.- Siéntate ahí.

La coge por los hombros y la obliga a sentarse en una de las sillas. Le echa una manta por encima y se sienta a su lado. 

-Al menos podrías decirme por qué demonios me has traído aquí –refunfuña.

Abre la botella de vino con un sacacorchos y le sirve un poco en un vaso de plástico. Odia que haga eso. El tipo de cosas que consiguen que por unos segundos crea que en un futuro podría ser un “se llamaba Martha” con la voz entrecortada y ambos corazones en el suelo.

-Por Martha Jones –dice.

Brinda y bebe. 

-Ya debería empezar.

-¿El qué? –pregunta, inquieta.

-Ahí están.

Señala a la azotea que tienen en frente y Martha cree que es comparable a todas las estrellas que ha visto, los nuevos planetas y que 1969 no fue un mal año a pesar de todo. Al menos en los principios. Son pelo largo, barbas, un pantalón verde, unas gafas redondas. Un mito. Paul dice “get back to where you once belonged”, y ella olvida el dolor de pies y el miedo a no volver.    
  
**Fin.**


End file.
